Fudou Akio
Fudou Akio (不動 明王) is one of the supporting characters in the original Inazuma Eleven anime. He was a midfielder, and the captain of Shin Teikoku Gakuen. He later on became a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappears in episode 43 of GO. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as Resistance Japan's coach. Background Fudou was born on the day of February 8th. During his childhood his father was forced to quit his unknown job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. He left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was very young. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become much stronger and not to end up like his father, unfortunately Fudou mistook what she meant and became very power hungry. He joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku Gakuen before being left behind again. He is then asked by Coach Hibiki to try out for Inazuma Japan due to his skills. Personality He tends to make a lot of sarcastic, and cynical remarks which are usually negative, and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. On the field, he is shown to be at the same level as Kidou Yuuto when it comes to game strategizing. Apparently he does not like being put on bench the whole time in the Asia Prelim, until Coach Kudou Michiya revealed that Fudou was a 'joker', and was only placed in the team in the finals. He's also shown to like solving his own problems himself, as seen when he lied to Kidou and Sakuma about not seeing Kageyama during the third season so that he could stop Kageyama by himself. After the match against Team K, he seems to care more for his teammates as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Appearance Fudou has a brown mowhawk like hairstyle, with white streaks at the sides. He has grey eyes. In Shin Teikoku Gakuen, he had a red tattoo on his head, but has no white streaks. In GO, he has grown taller, as well as his hair which has grown out and is quite long. He wears a white shirt with dark blue stripes, a purple coat, green trousers, and blue shoes. Abilities Koutei Penguin 2gou Twin Boost (Ares) Maximum Circus Death Crusher Zone 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 Fudou is first introduced in episode 37, near the market where Raimon was buying some food, prompting the whole team to pay attention to him. Then it is revealed he sent the message to Coach Hitomiko about Kageyama under Coach Hibiki's name. When Hitomiko asked him why he just don't used his name, he asks her that if he doesn't identifies himself as Hibiki, Raimon wouldn't travel until Ehime. He shows them Shin Teikoku Gakuen, and is the captain of the team. Coach Hitomiko realizes that he has the power of the Aliea Meteorite, and it is later revealed that he brainwashed Genda and Sakuma into joining the team. Season 3 Fudou is invited to join Inazuma Japan due to his abilities, and is placed in the B-Team with Kidou. He gets a place in, but even though he's in, he doesn't gain trust from anyone else in there because of his former past with Kageyama. Fudou was benched during the Asia premilinaries, much to his displeasure, and only has a chance to play in the final against Fire Dragon. Coach Kudou revealed that Fudou is a "Joker", that's means he's Inazuma Japan's secret weapon. However, he wasn't able to link his play with the rest of the team but then, thanks to Kidou and Endou, Fudou was able to coordinate with the whole team, and created his first hissatsu, Killer Fields, with Kidou. From there on, Fudou has finally gained some trust from his teammates. During the party at Knights of Queen he seems to get interested after Edgar insulted Endou, and stopped Kidou from interrupting them. Only after Fudou help stops Orpheus from being overthrown by Team K, then was he trusted. Fudou, along with Kidou and Sakuma created Koutei Penguin 3gou in order to show Kageyama that he doesn't need his power. In the match against Unicorn, Fudou was able to defeat their tactics, Rolling Thunder, and help Inazuma Japan in scoring the third point. He was also able to stop Mark Kruger's Gran Fenrir with the help of Hijikata and Kogure. Then, Fudou follows Kidou's half of the team to the Demon's Gate to rescue Otonashi from Makai Gundan Z. In episode 119, when Natsumi became a manager of Inazuma Japan he says that she is there to pass informations to the Little Gigant. Later, during Inazuma Japan's training, after he saw Toramaru and Gouenji training Jet Stream, a new hissatsu, he joins them. During the match against Little Gigant, it is shown that he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru have trained to use Jet Stream, but the technique doesn't work until Endou enters in his place. He is shown again with Teikoku in episode 127 saying that he came to see the graduation match since its a special occasion. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Fudou made his debut in Inazuma Eleven GO during episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou are seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. 'Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Anime)' Fudou first appeared in episode 14, as the coach of Resistance Japan. At Teikoku Gakuen's training field, he explained to his team members that their objective was to have a match against Inazuma Japan and destroy them. As Minamisawa asked him why, he revealed that it was a request from Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin He appeared in this series as a transfer student, entering the Teikoku Gakuen meeting hall, where he met Sakuma and the rest of Teikoku Gakuen members including the reinforcement member Kazemaru. During the first half match versus Inakuni Raimon, all Teikoku members movement got slower because of the shoes they're wearing, but it was Kageyama Reiji's ingenious plan. On the second half of the match, all Teikoku members' shoes go back to normal speed as per instruction of their commander. As the Inakuni Raimon members' stamina was exhausted, Sakuma, Jimon and Fudou used Koutei Penguin 2gou and scored the 1st point against Norika. Fudou and the rest of the team used the defense tactic Imperial Cycle to get past through Inakuni Raimon and scored the third point. After Kozoumaru telling them that they're using weird shoes, Fudou knew all along that it was Kageyama who ordered to use the strange shoes to win. Resuming the match, changing their playstyle, Fudou and Sakuma used Twin Boost, but failed to score a point against Norika. Letting Inakuni Raimon to pass Fudou, Sakuma and Jimon on the field and used Koutei Penguin 2gou but failed to score against Inakuni Raimon's defense hissatsu technique, Gravity Cage. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' He first appears when Endou introduces him, Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Fubuki to the Raimon members. Later, he, Kazemaru and Kabeyama were shocked as Kageyama Hikaru revealed his name to them. He helped the team to get stronger; especially Amagi, Kariya, and Shinsuke. He turns into his young form just like the others and becomes a midfielder for Raimon along with Kidou. During the match, he, Kidou and Kazemaru used Koutei Penguin 2gou just in order to free Aoi. He also talked to Tsurugi during the match, to make Tsurugi remember what his duty on the field is. Quotes * Relationships Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Father (Estranged) *Unnamed Mother (Dead) Trivia *His birthday is February 8. *His bloodtype is ???. *His name, Fudou Akio, originates from Acala, whose Japanese name is Fudō Myōō (不動明王). *His English version name, Caleb Stonewall, is an Hebrew masculine name that can be translated as "dog" or "similar to a dog". Broadly, it could also means "furious like a dog", due the often negative nature of dogs in the antic Jewish culture, linking to his original personality: violent and hungry for power. However, an alternate Hebrew meaning of the name can be "whole hearted" or "brave, faithful", referred particularly to the biblical Caleb, a companion of Moses being noted for his astute powers of observation and fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds, which are Fudou's main qualities. *His character song is entitled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" which he sings along with Tobitaka, Tsunami and Someoka. *He doesn't have any single hissatsu technique that he performs on his own in the anime. However, ironically, in season 3, he laughed because some players wanted to create combination hissatsu. *His appearance in the Aliea Gakuen arc is probably the transformation that occurs when someone uses the Aliea Meteorite, just like what happened to the Raimon team and other Aliea Gakuen's students that uses them. *Before he is officially introduced in episode 37, he is implied to have broken Kageyama out of containment by creating an avalanche with a black, green-tiled soccer ball he kicked in the end of episode 34. *The 210 written on his jacket that he wears in GO Galaxy, has a double meaning. It can be read in japanese as either "fu-do" (Fudou; his name), or "ni-to" (aka NEET- Not in Education, Employment, or Training). *He may dislike tomatoes, as he leaves them uneaten on his plate in a cafeteria scene. *He, Gouenji and Kozoumaru are the only players who got a yellow card in the whole series. *In the 2017 Inazuma Eleven Valentines Day Contest, he was ranked the 3rd with a total of 248 votes. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yuki Kaji *'English' : ??? :all information on Fudou Akio came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fudou_Akio Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males